


One small push

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: Smallville
Genre: Not for fans of Lana Lang, Other, Reality check, Red K Clark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27266140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. After being exposed to red kryptonite, Clark has colder words for Lana after the Prometheus suit fiasco.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	One small push

**Author's Note:**

> Something that occurred to me after re-watching Smallville 8x13-14.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or Smallville.

Clark stared as he saw Lana catch a bullet in superspeed and run off, shocked that she had gotten his powers, worried about that it would end up like the last time, when she attempted to kill Lex. He didn't notice though the red fumes coming out from a nearby pipe and he inhaled them before his eyes glowed red and he felt somehow… free.

* * *

A little while later, Clark confronted Lana on the rooftop of Daily Planet.

"I've been looking for you all over for you." Clark said.

"Don't worry about me, Clark." Lana assured.

"It's not you that I'm worried about. It's about what you're going to do with it. You have powers and last time that happened, it didn't end well." Clark pointed out.

"I'm different now. This time, I've prepared myself." Lana said.

"Those months you were gone, why didn't you tell me what you were doing?" Clark demanded.

"You would've never let me go through with it." Lana explained.

"It's dangerous, Lana. It's never been tested on humans." Clark pointed out.

"Give Lex credit where credit is due." Lana said. "When it comes to all things scientific, he's pulled off the impossible on more than one occasion. Clark, you don't have to protect me anymore."

"And what about the other people who might get hurt because of you having powers now?" Clark reminded.

"Clark—" Lana started.

"No. Your lies and hidden agenda have put me and Chloe in danger before and when Lex is involved, it may very well happen again." Clark growled as he grabbed Lana by her throat and had her at the edge of the rooftop, her feet having no ground to stand on and Lana paled, wondering if Clark had been affected by kryptonite again. "Try to struggle and the people down there will see your true colors. I've tried to give you a benefit of the doubt before but you put targets on my and Chloe's back. There was a time I would've trusted you with my life but with what you have done in the past, what you did now, I don't trust you anymore. You wanna take down Lex, I'm not gonna stop you and if you need help, fine but that trust we used to have, it's gone. Give me one good reason and I'm putting you down."

Clark squeezed as Lana choked, struggling for breath before he let her go and threw her down on the ground of the rooftop and sped off, leaving Lana alone to stare in shock, first contemplating on him reminding her of her mistakes and wondering what had happened to Clark this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Considering how many times Lana treated Clark like crap or lied to him and almost got him, Chloe or Lois killed with her hidden agenda, it's wonder Clark hasn't had a meltdown. I was more or less open-minded to Clark/Lana the first few seasons until Season 5 but after re-watching it, the early signs of the bitchiness were in Season 3 and it gradually kept growing and Season 5 was the breaking point and it's astonishing that Clark has so little self-respect that he keeps giving Lana new chances and benefit of the doubt.
> 
> Plus, considering that the Prometheus suit absorbs kryptonite, it's not that far off the stretch that the lab would have some of its own stock and one thing some people might realize upon re-watching, red kryptonite basically strips Clark of his inhibitions and he is more open to Chloe and Lois but not as much to Lana, which shows that on a certain level, he never really trusted her.
> 
> I'll admit, the first time around, I was a little saddened how Clark/Lana ended but upon rewatching Smallville, I realized how toxic it is, so no sympathies for her here. It's sad that in other portrayals, Lana Lang is a decent somewhat character but she is the resident bitch of Smallville.
> 
> I was tempted to have Clark kill Lana here but I don't think that Red K would push him that far over the edge but Silver K might and believe me, I was tempted to write Clark going postal because of Lana's treatment of him and kill everyone he cares about.
> 
> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
